


Had A Bad Day

by heavylead



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, anyway i'm a kinky person this is the result of that, cristiano is a brat, he gets spanked, i mean like him & messi are in a relationship but, the discipline is non-sexual do you get what i mean, this is like ... totally non-sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavylead/pseuds/heavylead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano is a brat. He gets his comeuppance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. I guess I'm just a kinky person. Anyway, Ronaldo's a brat, he probably _needs_ a spanking.

Cristiano huffed, flopping down on his bed. Goddamn referees giving unfair red cards — it wasn’t his fault the other teams constantly exaggerated their injuries. He glared up at the ceiling of the hotel, humiliation radiating off of him from the game. Reporters had swarmed him afterwards, now lying in wait outside of the hotel. He _really_ didn’t want to deal with them.

A knock on his hotel door brought him out of his thoughts. It was probably some rogue fan that had managed to weasel their way through the crowd and somehow get his room number. He groaned loudly.

Another knock sounded and he dragged himself over to the door, swinging it open. He was expecting some crazed fan, or an aggravated hotel worker there to tell him about the press outside. Instead, he was surprised to see Leo standing there, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes and a black duffel bag swung over his shoulder.

“Hello, _cariño.”_ He grinned, leaning in to kiss Cristiano’s lips.

Cristiano pulled back, not in the mood. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chile.”

Leo frowned, stepping into the room and shutting the door. “I wanted to visit you — we haven’t seen each other in over a month.” He moved closer to Cristiano, wrapping his arms around his neck. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Inside, Cristiano felt slightly offended — that meant Leo hadn’t watched his game. He untangled himself from Leo’s arms and went to the bed, causing Leo’s frown to deepen. “Nothing’s wrong, I just had a bad game.”

“Oh, _cariño,_ I’m sorry,” Leo said sympathetically, sitting down next to him. “What happened?”

“I got a damn red card.” Cristiano dragged a hand over his face. “It wasn’t even fair, and the news won’t stop bothering me about it, and my team is probably disappointed and—“

He was cut off by Leo pressing his lips to Cristiano’s, surprising the latter. It lasted for awhile before Leo pulled back, petting his hair. “Don’t get too worked up, I’m sure your team understands. Do you want to take a shower and order something to eat? You look like you could relax.”

Cristiano bit his lip before nodding. “Sure, that sounds good.”

Leo smiled and headed to the bathroom, Cristiano trailing behind him. He turned the shower on to hot before taking off his clothes, Cristiano doing the same. Both of their eyes moved towards each other, admiring one another’s body. Leo grinned and gestured towards the shower, saying, “After you.”

Cristiano smiled slightly and got in, feeling refreshed from the water. Leo grabbed some soap, massaging it into Cris’s shoulders. The latter let out a long sigh, relaxing into his boyfriend’s touch.

They bathed in silence for awhile, a blanket of peace resting over both of them. That is, until the shampoo bottle slipped from Leo’s grasp, falling on Cristiano’s toes.

 _“Filho da puta!”_ he swore loudly, glaring up at Leo.

“I’m so sorry, _amorcito,”_ Leo apologised, looking up at his boyfriend with worry. “Are you okay?”

“No I’m fucking not,” Cristiano spat, “That fucking _hurt.”_ He grabbed one of the conditioner bottles and threw it at Leo’s head, causing him to slip and fall.

Cristiano glared at him for a few seconds, before realising that he wasn’t getting up. His eyes widened and he shut the water off, kneeling down. “L-Leo?” he asked hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

He heard a loud sigh and then Leo rolled around, a purpling bruise on his forehead. Cristiano helped him stand up, getting out of the shower. They stood in silence for awhile, Cristiano trying to decipher Leo’s emotions, when Leo suddenly turned him around and laid ten rapid smacks onto his thighs.

He yelped, flushing deeply as he was turned back around. “I didn’t deserve that,” he whined, causing Leo to raise his eyebrows.

“Tone your attitude down,” he said, “There’s more where that came from.”

Cristiano crossed his arms, pouting, before turning around to get his clothes back on. Leo leaned over and smacked his ass once, saying, “I mean it.”

He just flipped him off, half-expecting another smack, but Leo was just shaking his head. He put on his boxers and left Cristiano, who was pouting again, alone. He put on his underwear and a pair of sweatpants before walking into the main room, where Leo was sitting on the bed and watching TV. He looked up and smiled at Cristiano. “Do you wanna order something to eat?”

Cristiano shrugged, flopping down beside him. “Whatever.”

Leo’s smile faltered for a second but reappeared a few seconds later. “Well, I bet you’re hungry after the game. Do you want Chinese?” Cristiano shrugged again. “Indian?” Another shrug. “Do you want Portuguese food? I’m sure I could find some restaurant here that makes it.” Yet _another_ shrug.

Leo sighed in defeat and said, “Okay, I’m going to order Chinese, and if you want some you can have some. Otherwise, you can order something else — but you’re not going to bed until you’ve had something to eat.”

Cristiano didn’t say anything so Leo just took out his phone, ordering his food. While he talked to the person at the restaurant, Cristiano sulked silently, still angry about the game. The fact that his thighs stung a bit wasn’t making him any happier.

Once Leo had ordered the food, he curled up around Cristiano, beginning to massage his shoulders. Cristiano wasn’t in the mood, though, and inched away from his boyfriend.

Leo frowned but decided to just let it be — he didn’t want to take action unless absolutely necessary. He turned the TV up, ignoring Cristiano. Of course, that’s not what the latter wanted — actually, he didn’t really know what he wanted. He wanted Leo to pay attention to him, and then he would play hard to get, and then maybe Leo would take pity and go down on him. That was his plan, at least.

However, Leo had other plans. He ignored Cristiano for the next thirty minutes until the food arrived. When it did, he sat down and continued to watch TV, eating his food. Meanwhile, Cristiano sat on the other side of the room, pouting.

After awhile, he asked hesitantly, “Can I have some food?” 

Leo smiled slightly and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He patted the place next to him. “Come here.”

Cristiano walked over, plopping down next to him. He started to watch what was on TV, which was some stupid crime show. He frowned and said, _“Querido,_ can you change the channel? I think Valencia is playing right now.”

“Aw, but I love this show,” Leo said with a grin. “It’s so terrible it’s good.”

He rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Leo — can we watch Valencia?”

“You can watch it on your phone,” Leo pointed out. “Just let me watch this, yeah?”  
   
Cristiano frowned, not liking when he didn’t get his way. _“Pleeeeeeeease?”_ he asked, batting his eyelashes. When Leo didn’t react, he exclaimed, “C’mon! This is just a stupid fucking show.”

Leo frowned, turning to look at his boyfriend. “Cristiano, you’re getting ridiculous — you have your phone right over there, you can watch the game on it. Then we can both be happy.”

“B-But—!” Cristiano pouted, reaching over to grab the remote from Leo’s hands. He held on, though, and soon they got into a tug-of-war battle over it. Eventually, though, Cristiano yanked too hard on it and it went flying. They both turned to watch as it sailed through the air, smashing into the television.

For a couple seconds, it was silent, both of them staring at the now-broken TV. Then Leo turned to face Cristiano, an angry frown on his face, and said, “That’s it, Cristiano. I tried to let you off easy, but I guess our time apart has made you forget to keep your attitude in check. Go to the corner.”

Cristiano flushed, his entire face and neck becoming a deep red. “Y-You can’t do that!” he spluttered. “I’m a grown man, you can’t expect me to go to the corner like some… some child.”

Leo raised his eyebrows. “You’ve done it plenty of times before, Cristiano — nothing’s stopping you now. Now go, or I’m going to have to force you.”

For a second, Cristiano just stood there, huffing, while his boyfriend gazed at him with an unamused look. Even though Leo was significantly smaller in stature than Cristiano, the latter knew that, in some magical way, he would be able to overpower him. That fact didn’t exactly make him happy, but it did give him an incentive to go to the corner, dragging his feet the whole way.

Leo grinned at the sight and went to put on a shirt, formulating a plan in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end, don't worry. I'm just too lazy to write the actual spanking part right now. If you want more, though, just comment! I'll probably update even if you don't, though, but it'd be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments & kudos! I didn't really expect anybody to read this lmao
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here's the ending --

Fifteen minutes later, Cristiano was shuffling in the corner, getting impatient. He didn’t know how long Leo planned on keeping him there, but he hoped it wouldn’t be _too_ long.

After five more minutes had passed, he was getting annoyed. This was stupid — he was a grown man, yet here he was with his nose in a corner. No, he wouldn’t stand for this.

He started to move from the corner, but was stopped by a hand landing on the small of his back. He flinched and cautiously looked over his shoulder, only to see Leo gazing at him with raised eyebrows.

“Five more minutes,” he said, “If you keep fidgeting, it’ll be another five.”

Cristiano wanted to stomp his foot but decided against it, instead just turning back around with a huff.

When it was finally time for him to come out, Leo called for him, “You can turn around now, _cariño.”_

And he did, glad that he didn’t have to deal with that any longer. Leo was sitting on the bed, head slightly tilted, looking at Cristiano with piercing eyes. He suddenly felt like a little boy again, being scolded by his mother.

“You know what happens now, Cristiano,” Leo said, patting his lap.

Cristiano bit his lip, wanting to whine but knowing inside that it wouldn’t get him anywhere. So, he complied, dragging his feet over to his boyfriend and flopping over his lap with a huff.

Leo wanted to laugh at his boyfriend’s dramatic tendencies, but instead just set to pulling his sweatpants and boxers down. He rubbed Cristiano’s ass lightly, before asking, “Do you know why I’m doing this?”

“Because you’re an asshole?” Cristiano tried, yelping as Leo’s hand fell.

“Try again in a couple minutes,” he said, determinedly laying smacks. The skin under his hand was gradually turning pinker and pinker, and it wasn’t too long until Cristiano started making noises of protest.

 _“Ah_ — stop it, you _cabrão!”_ Cristiano exclaimed, trying to move off of Leo’s lap.

Leo just hooked a hand around his waist, pulling him back with surprising strength. He then asked again, “Do you now know why I’m doing this, Cristiano?”

“Because you were bored and decided to take your anger out on me,” was Cristiano’s response.

“Wrong, _again.”_ Leo sighed. “I guess we’ll be here for awhile.”

The next few minutes were just filled with the sound of Leo’s hand falling, and Cristiano yelping soon afterwards. His ass was getting darker and darker, but it wouldn’t get too far if Leo just used his hand, so he stopped.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Cristiano asked, craning his neck around to stick his tongue out at Leo. “Wait, what are you doing?” 

Leo was leaning over to his duffel bag, searching for something. “I kind of guessed that you weren’t going to behave too perfectly while I was here, so I did a bit of planning ahead. And I brought this.” He pulled out a medium-sized paddle, made completely of wood.

Cristiano bit his lip and said, “I’m sure it doesn’t hurt _that_ much.” He knew he was probably kidding himself, but his ego would carry until the very end.

Not saying anything, Leo raised the paddle and brought it down hard, causing Cristiano to squawk and try to scramble up again. Leo kept a tight hold on him, though, and just crashed it down again. And again. And again.

Time seemed to move agonisingly slow for Cristiano, suddenly the only thing on his mind being the pain he felt in his ass. This was _embarrassing,_ goddammit, but at the same time he knew that he kind of — _kind of_ — deserved it.

It was another two minutes before Leo asked yet again, “Why are you here, Cristiano?”

“Uh…” he hesitated, a painful smack causing him to speak. “Because I was being moody, and rude, and I threw the remote at the TV?”

“Good,” Leo said, starting to swat again, “And why is that not okay?”

Cristiano couldn’t really think of anything but the fire in his ass, but he tried to answer nonetheless. “B-Because it makes me act badly, and uh… I damaged hotel property?”  

Leo rolled his eyes but knew that he wouldn’t get anything better than that, so he decided to start finishing up. He laid down ten more smacks, dragging them out as long as he could, before crashing the paddle down for once last time with all his strength. Cristiano had started crying at some point, tears getting caught in his eyelashes and running down his cheeks. He did it silently, though, his ego not allowing him to make any noise.

Setting the paddle down, Leo began to rub his back, murmuring sweet nothings under his breath. He pulled up Cristiano’s boxers but left his sweatpants off, throwing them to the other side of the room, before gently bringing the man up to sit on his lap.

“You did good, _cariño,”_ he murmured, rubbing his back, “It’s okay, it’s okay…”

Cristiano hiccupped and buried his face in Leo’s chest, saying in a slurred Portuguese accent, “Can we go to bed?”

Leo smiled slightly and said, “Of course, _querido.”_ He coaxed the other man under the covers before sliding down next to him.

Cristiano’s eyes were red, traces of tears still visible in them, when he whispered, “I love you.”

Leo smiled, eyes crinkling. “I love you, too.”

And even though his ass still burnt, Cristiano felt a lot better, nestling into his boyfriend’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWW SO MUSHY
> 
> Thank you for reading, though! Hope you have a great day!!
> 
> If you want me to write anything else, just like ... leave your prompts in a comment? Thanks!


End file.
